Shiratorizawa x reader
by Cactys
Summary: It's a series of one/twoshots(or more if you ask for it) of reader x the players in Shiratorizawa! so far, i've only got reader x Tendou.


**Tendou x Reader. No lemon for this one.**

Tendou Satori. A weird kind of guy, but you found him strangely attractive. Though he looked slender and lanky, which he kind of was, he had hidden abs. You only knew this because you saw him topless when you went into the locker room to return a book. You wished you could be alone with him to touch them, to feel them with your own hands.

After a while of admiring him from afar, and savoring the quick touch of your fingertips to his when you handed him his water bottle, you decided to find a way, any way, to confess to him. Even if he didn't feel the same, you needed him to know, because it was distracting you. You can't be a good manager if you're distracted.

It was a normal Tuesday, you were watching a three-on-three match between some of Shiratorizawa's players from the sidelines with the coach, the teacher, and the players who weren't on the court. You were standing next to Tendou himself, thinking about him as you basked in the heat that practically radiated off him. _He's so…. Complicated. He seems like a monster like everyone calls him, but he's actually really compassionate. Like how he always is the one to break up arguments, is Ushijima's close friend, stopped Goshiki from crying when his spikes were still pretty mediocre, and offered Hinata, that random dude from Karasuno he didn't even know, a room in Shiratorizawa. He's so nice! And he talks forever. I wonder if he'll ever say my name in a deep voice. Wouldn't that be lovely…_ You stop yourself from thinking lewd thoughts. Instead, you decide to think about every feature he has, wanting to fill in the facial and physical features you could only pinpoint accurately by being close enough to him to see them. You were so lost in thought you didn't notice Ushijima's deadly cross spike barreling right towards your face. You began to panic for a split second, the ball going in slow motion. You know it's there. You know you have to move. You know you'll get hit if you don't move, and yet your muscles refuse to budge. Suddenly a hand, then two, then an arm, then a body are in front of you, blocking the ball and the light from the gym, covering you in shadow. You, being only 160cm, are completely in the inferior position here, almost scared of the looming figure above you, until you see his spiky red hair and his smile.

 _It's fucking Tendou._ You feel the heat rise to your cheeks, bowing down to thank him but instead hitting your head, quite stupidly, at his midsection. You step back immediately, and bow further, apologizing faster, and it's obvious you're frantic.

"It's fine, (F/N). I just didn't want you getting hurt, that's all." He leans down so he could speak into your ear with nobody else hearing what he has to say. "Stay after everyone's left tonight after practice. I've got something I want to talk to you about." He spoke in a husky tone, which drove you mad. You're now red as a tomato, and _extremely_ excited for practice to end.

Once the coach finally blew the ending whistle, the players all went to the locker rooms to change. You sent Goshiki and Reon to change, saying you would take down the net. You need something to do while everyone else leaves, otherwise you'd look suspicious.

Soon after starting, you realize how bad an idea this was. You can't reach the top strap on the pole covers, so you have to climb up, making sure nobody sees you. You're surprisingly agile and flexible, but the team would be worried. You're also a really good jumper, with strong and lean legs. You got along pretty well with that Hinata guy, he was an excellent jumper too. All it took was a single high jump to reach the top and get ahold of the top of the pole, so you could pull yourself up to sit on it. The second you sit on it, though, you realize how painful sitting on the top of a pole is, so you hold yourself up with an arm. (I can't really explain it so look at this  search?tbm=isch&q=balance+on+one+arm+yoga&backchip=online_chips:crow+pose&chips=q:balance+on+one+arm+yoga&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjt6PaCgtDdAhUjmuAKHRQQBGoQ3VYIJCgA&biw=1242&bih=631&dpr=1.1#imgrc=HG9NoI3KYKe9oM: real casual i know lol) You undo the top strap, then easily hop down, landing on your feet. You go to the other pole, undoing the bottom two straps before preparing to do the top one again, when Reon walks up to you.

"Need some help?" He was smiling, thinking that with your stature you couldn't get to the top, which you couldn't, standing.

"Nope, I'm good. Wanna see something cool though? I won't get hurt." He looks a bit confused about the last part, but nods anyway. Goshiki comes over, hearing your offer and wanting to see too.

You hop to grab the top of the pole with your palms, then easily climb up to the top, and do your balancing act on one hand to undo the final strap. Reon and Goshiki, and now Taichi, are watching in awe, though Reon seemed more worried for you, standing right next to the pole to catch you if you fall. But you undo the strap and add a little hop off your arm to land, again, on your feet. You learned how to do arm hops when you were doing those push-up jumps, where you would clap your hands between each push up. Those evolved into clap while in a handstand, and so on. Either way, you're extremely strong, though you look dainty. The boys look at you in awe.

" _Damn."_ Goshiki says, smiling. "I couldn't do that if I tried."

"Yeah, me neither. You don't look that strong, but obviously looks can be deceiving, ha." Taichi displayed a rare smile, before turning to leave. You continue to pack up the gym, packing the net and the volleyballs into the storage closet. Once you're done, Tendou is right there, leaning against the doorway. You look at him, embarrassed for no reason.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Since you took down the net."

"Oh."

"You're so diligent."

"Thanks. I'm the manager, it's my job." You laugh a bit to try to ease your words, realizing they sound more vicious than you intend.

"Ready? I've got your bag."

"Really? Thank you."

"No problem. Where do you think we can go to be alone?"

"I don't know, it's night though. Nobody's just gonna be wandering this late." _Where the hell is he thinking of going anyway?_ You're surprised you're even able to talk to him, considering how nervous you always are around him, but the usual stress you feel isn't there. It's like you're talking to an old friend, or, even better, a boyfriend you've been dating for a while. Though neither of those are true.

"We could go behind the clubroom. The only ones who ever go back there are the members of the volleyball team, and they're all gone." He looks at you with a gaze that makes you melt. _He's so tall. I love tall men._ "What are you thinking about? You've been looking at me, then looking down in thought. I'm curious."

"You're really tall." You inwardly scream at your stupidity. _Why did you actually say it?! You sound so dumb! Now he probably thinks-_

"Thanks. You're short." You turn to him, not mad or anything, just surprised by his phrasing, and he immediately backpedals. "Not that that's a bad thing! I actually really like shorter girls."

 _That came out wrong, I bet._ He looks away, flustered. "You're cute when you're flustered, Tendou." _Shit did I actually say that?!_

"You think? Thanks!" He smiles at you, every bit of his flustered look disappearing, and you look at the ground, unable to look him in the eyes. You reach the back of the clubroom, and lean against the cement wall.

"So what did you want to talk to me about-"

Tendou leans down faster than you can register and captures your lips in a kiss. It isn't exactly gentle, but you love it. Once you're over your surprise and overwhelming sense of joy, you kiss him back. He presses his tongue to your lower lip, requesting entrance, and you readily allow it, letting his tongue invade your mouth. He tastes sweet, with a tang. Like mint chewing gum and salt. It's addicting, and you fight his tongue loosely to get yours into his mouth. You want, no, need more of him. Your hands travel to his back and the back of his head, threading your slim fingers through his hair. _His back is so strong._ You feel your willpower to stop him disintegrate, now not caring if anyone sees. You need more of him. The hand on his back moves to his front, feeling his chest through his shirt. You then reach your hand under his shirt, feeling his abs you dreamed of touching. They were beyond your expectations. Warm and tough, yet the skin was soft. He flinched at your touch, breaking the kiss, much to your dismay. "Fuck, you're cold!" He quickly takes off his jacket and puts it onto you. "Are you okay? Do you need to be warmer? Is it too hot?"

You stare at him, wide eyed. _What the hell was that? It's like he's bipolar!_

"Are you okay?"

"No, I'm fine, it's just… You just went from incredibly sexy to incredibly considerate and worried in not even a matter of seconds. I'm impressed."

He smirks. "By what, my sexiness?" He does a weird pose that makes him look absolutely ridiculous, and you laugh.

"Do you know how long I've waited to do that with you?"

"You too." He smiles again, and you run and jump on him. The force knocks him over, after all, you're all muscle mass, and you lie on top of him. The sexual tension is gone, but you still enjoy it. You straddle his waist as he lies on his back, sitting on him in child's pose and leaning your chin on his chest. He looks down at you, smiling. "You're heavy, damn. You look light as fuck."

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or not."

"It's both. I love you anyways, ha."

"Yeah, yeah." You rest your head on his chest, leaning your right cheek on his warm body. "You smell really nice."

"Really? Like what?"

"Like…" you breathe in slowly, like you're trying to figure out what the ingredients in a food are by using only taste. "Stale deodorant, the rubber part of sneakers, new erasers, something flowery, and obviously sweat and dirt. But it smells nice." You breathe in again, savoring his scent and melting into him. He lifts his forearm to play with your hair.

You both stay there for a long while, not caring what time it is or if your parents are worried. You just stayed there, enjoying each other's warmth, smell, and company.

 **Thanks for reading! Leave a review. I'll be making more chapters for different characters, so tell me who you want me to do next!**


End file.
